


Tommy's fucked up life

by jay_kim



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Technoblade is deadly as Fuck, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo is smart as fuck, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur and Technoblade are overprotective, but not really, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_kim/pseuds/jay_kim
Summary: After Pogtopia is in ruins the traitor is revealed but everything isn't what it seems.(I'm sorry it's confusing just read if you want there's angst wit a happy ending and hurt/comfort you do you) Also if you see a spelling or grammar mistake you can tell me and I'll fix it or you can ignore it <3
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 27
Kudos: 413





	Tommy's fucked up life

Here they stood, the Pogtopia was in flames, the ravine deeper then it naturally would ever be, everyone had barely escaped, they turned to see Jschlatt and Dream walking over smiles plastered on their faces.

“Glad to see you’re alive,” Dream smiled as he pulled up a screen with words no one could make out,

“You blew up Pogtopia!” Quackity shouted pushing forward,

“I told you there was a traitor,” Dream smiled, “Though I said it would be a surprise so maybe you know,” they all shook their heads,

“Tommy,” they all jumped and spun around, Tommy looked dull and silently walked over to Dream and Jschlatt,

“NO! BULLSHIT TOMMY WOULDN'T DO THAT!” Tubbo screamed getting held back by Fundy,

“Oh my dear right hand man, but he did.” Jschlatt said,

“Tommy please,” Niki said softly stepping forward, “What do they have that you’d betray us for?” Tommy blinked at her like she was speaking another language,

“Tommy, you kept me from hurting everyone just to do it yourself?!” Wilbur snapped, Tommy looked at him, his eyes having no hope, no joy, no Tommy.

“Tommy!” Tubbo cried stepping forward, “Tommy do you not care about us anymore?” he sobbed staring at his old friend, they saw Tommy’s eyes go wide,

“Tu-” before he could get the words out he let out an agonizing scream, Tommy reached up scratching at his throat violently, Tubbo tried to run to him but Technoblade kept him back,

They saw Dream nervously typing away at his screen, “What did you do Jschlatt?!”

“I didn’t do anything to it!” Dream glared,

“He shouldn’t be in pain! You clearly did something, I know how to operate this!” he shouted,

“Make it stop!” Tommy screamed as they saw him tear off the bandana he always wore and a collar leaving pale lines coming from the collar, “MAKE IT STOP!” He screamed as his eyes began flashing colors over and over. Dream hit something and Tommy collapsed,

“Hey, I got you,” Dream said, Tommy blinked silently his eyes going grey,

“You said you wouldn’t hurt me,” Tommy said his head limp on Dream,

“I know, that wasn’t supposed to happen,” Tommy whimpered pushing against Dream,

“Why can’t I remember anything?” Tommy asked looking around, “Why’s Jschlatt here, he’s gonna hurt everyone,” Tommy grumbled trying to move,

“Dr-Dream what did you do to Tommy,” Tommy blinked his eyes fading to a green, before screaming again,

“Shit no!” Jschlatt stepped away as everyone rushed over,

“GET. IT. OFF.” Tommy grunted scratching hard enough to leave blood pooling around his neck,

“Stop! Stop doing that!” Dream pulled his hands away as Tommy continued to let out whimpers and cries as Dream tried to fix it,

“FUCKING MOVE!” Tubbo shouted pulling away the screen, he typed quickly as he saw the weird lines from the collar growing longer and starting to bleed,

After a few minutes of reading and working as fast as possible he hit the button to make the code official and the collar broke from Tommy’s neck, Tommy gasped weakly,

“Where am I?” Tommy whimpered, he opened his eyes wide enough for them to see the familiar shine, “Dream said he had a plan and to trust him, what am I doing here?” he asked as Wilbur pulled him into a hug,

“Oh god, okay,” Wilbur cried a bit as Tommy’s shaky hands wrapped around him, “Niki, Quackity and Tubbo are going to take you to Bad and make sure you're okay, okay?” Tommy hummed a bit,

“You aren’t hurt right?” he asked, “No one’s hurt?” Wilbur shook his head smiling, he tried desperately to ignore the almost cracked skin mixed with the bright red irritation and blood.

“Just you dumbass,” Tommy smiled as Quackity picked him up, 

“Good,” he sighed, “Tell Dream I can help when I’m back, I don’t want you all to get hurt,” Tommy went limp as the trio began running.

“What the fuck did you do to Tommy?!” Technoblade asked pinning Dream to the wall,

“That wasn’t supposed to happen, it wouldn’t have if Jschlatt didn’t touch the controls I had set,” Dream smirked a bit under his mask,

“Why did you put that collar on Tommy?!” Wilbur asked, glaring feeling the blood on his hands,

“Because Jschlatt promised me what I wanted,” Dream laughed a bit, “Tommy was my brother before you fuckers took him from me,” he snapped,

“You hurt him to get back at them?!” Fundy growled, “I can’t believe you!” he screamed a bit,

“I didn’t mean to hurt him! Jschlatt gave me the opportunity to take him back! Then all it took was some coding,” Dream pushed Technoblade’s sword away, “And boom! The perfect little brother,”

“You disgust me.” Technoblade glared at him,

“A shame I don’t care,” he threw a pearl and landed farther away, “I’ll be back soon,” before he could run Fundy took out his crossbow and shot him through the throat,

“Usually I don’t condone murder but he’s never going near Tommy again,” Wilbur summoned his sword walking over, Technoblade smiled swinging his sword down on Dream’s head.

“Dream wouldn’t do that,” George laughed nervously, “He wouldn’t, Dream isn’t like that,” he had a forced smile on his face as he tried to deny

“I’m not surprised, please stop trying to deny it,” Sapnpa said, George went quiet,

“I-I helped him, I thought it was so he could tame a hostile mob! I-I didn’t know,” George sat down softly repeating himself,

“Tell Tommy we’re sor-” they went quiet as the door was slammed open, they saw the three come in all covered in blood,

“And Dream is dead,” Skeppy muttered looking up then back down,

“He fucking deserved it,” Fundy growned,

“Was there no way to just put him in jail?” Niki asked softly, Wilbur’s eyes were dark,

“No.” He looked at George and Sapnap and then put his sword down, “Don’t tell Tommy any of the reasons Dream had, if I tell you it never leaves this room,” they all nodded confused,

“Dream decided Tommy was his, that if he joined Jschlatt then he’d get to take Tommy away from us, he was jealous that we are like a fucking family!” Wilbur shouted,

“Dream won’t hurt Tommy again and if Jschlatt comes back I’m going to slaughter him,” George paused,

“He, he said Tommy was like his brother before all the war,” he said softly triggering a memory in Sapnap,

“I didn’t think he was serious!” Sapnap said looking at George, “He said he wished he could just take Tommy away, he said that Wilbur corroded him. I thought it was just a one off anger he goes through that stuff all the time!” this time it was Sapnap’s turn to be shocked,

“Don’t feel bad, Technoblade has said something like that before, you don’t think anyone is serious until they try and do it,” Wilbur sighed, “Is Tommy awake yet?”

“Yes sir!” Bad smiled coming out, “Uh sorry,” he apologize seeing everyone jump, “I was giving Tubbo a bit of time before I let you all see him, don’t stress him out please,” quickly Technoblade tossed away his blood soaked clothes Wilbur and Fundy doing the same before walking into the room with Niki and Quackity,

“Hey guys, guess who’s gonna have some poggers scars,” Tommy smiled softly,

“Yes I know, your neck will be very cool but don’t move too much,” Bad said wrapping his neck tighter, “Tell me if it gets too uncomfortable,” he said,

“So Dream isn’t ever coming around you again, do you know what happened?” Technoblade asked,

“No, why is Dream not coming around me again?” he asked as he sat up a bit,

“He hurt you,” Wilbur said angrily, “Just, what’s the date?” he asked, Tommy blinked,

“October 23rd,” everyone grimaced some more obvious than others, “I-it’s not the 23rd is it?” Tubbo shook his head,

“It’s November 9th Tommy,” Tommy blinked,

“I-I I missed,” he paused to count on his hand, “17 days!” TOmmy shouted,

“It’s okay, everything is over now, we can go home,” WIlbur said taking Tommy’s hands, 

“No one will ever hurt you again,” Tubbo said softly, “Never again,” Tommy nodded a bit laughing,

“You guys don’t need to protect me, I’m always okay,” Technoblade scowled looking away, 

“We do, and we will,” Tommy wanted to ask questions but the look on everyone’s face discouraged him and he just nodded. That night they stayed with him and Bad made sure he wasn’t injured and rewrapping his neck. Everyone stayed the night and the next they would visit him as often as possible until he was out.

After a week of bedrest and healing Bad took the bandages off his neck, his neck had lots os crack like scars which Tommy faked confidence over it but no one would let him cover his neck,

“So are you gonna tell me what happened?” Tommy asked one night after a week since leaving,

“No, it’s for the nest you don’t,” Technoblade said, “Sometimes ignorance is bliss,” Tommy sighed but nodded, the scars weren’t pretty and he still has memories of sering pain he really didn’t want to know this time.

But soon the countries became one L’manburg became one large place, Eret and Niki became the leaders taking on only necessary political roles, Wilbur and Technoblade almost never left Tommy’s side anymore but he didn’t mind.

Technoblade had left one day a month in, Tommy didn’t know why but one day while he and Tubbo were listening to his music disc he heard a familiar voice,

“Tommy!” he turned around and lit up, 

“DAD!” he jumped over the bench launching himself into his father’s arms,

“Thought you could use a responsible adult,” Tommy nodded into his dad’s shoulder,

“I missed you,” he smiled, that day and so on they were safe and happy, Tommy was happy.


End file.
